Diabolic Lovers- Yui x Shu
by Aya-Asumi
Summary: Ayato and Shu both like Yui! Who will Yui choose? And who will win her heart?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello guys! I hope you all like my fanfic about Shu x Yui:) I ship them the most and please give me good reviews so I can continue with this fanfic! I need support and I love you all;)_

Chapter 1

 **Yui POV**

"A-Ayato-kun!" He looks up at my face.

"What, Yui?" I look with terror at his face.

Ayato-kun was taking my blood from my thighs. He kept inching further up. I didn't want him to go up any further.

"Please, stop. I'm not feeling well today..so, uh.. I think I'm going to go and sleep for today." I tried saying that with a relaxed voice. I didn't want to anger him so that he wouldn't do anything more than just take my blood.

"Tch. Fine. Go sleep. That's enough. For today." He empathized the 'today' which sent shivers down my spine. I was praying for no tomorrow.

 **Ayato's POV**

I didn't want to let her go. But she obviously looked scared as hell. It's so vexing whenever she makes such an expression. I don't want her to be scared of me. I don't want her to see me as some monster. I don't know how to deal with humans. But I actually care for Yui. I want to make her mine. Maybe seducing her isn't the solution to make her mine.

All I ever wanted was to make Yui love me like I love her. I don't see her as a food source. I want her to know that I love her. But if I just blurt it out, I might get rejected really badly for so many reasons. I hate being a vampire. I want Yui to understand me. I need her. I love her.

 **Yui's POV**

I was heading back towards my room from the game room I was just in. I really wish Ayato would treat me nicely. He is really handsome and dazzling. But his appearance and his personality don't match. He really looks like a caring person, but all he does is tease me all the time and take my blood.

On the way back towards my room I was passing by Shu-san's room. The door was all the way open which was surprising because he normally keeps it closed. I peeked inside because I was curious what he was up to. I poked my head into the room, but nobody was in there. "Nnggh…" I heard grunts coming in from the bathroom. They sounded pretty painful, I started to get worried. "Shu-san?"

I headed towards the bathroom. Shu-san was in the bath tub with clothes on. He looked really tired like he just came back from hard core military training. His clothes were on along with his earbuds. He was always listening to music. I was a feet away from the bath tub. "Shu-san are you okay? I heard grunts coming from the bath tub..and your room door was open." He looks up at me. "You..girl..stop making such a expression. Why do you humans always worry over little things? It's annoying." He closed his eyes. "Well..I don't know. Maybe we just care for people unlike you vampires." I regretted saying that. He opened one eye and said, "So do you care for me?"

I couldn't answer the question. I just stood in front of him which seemed like forever. "I..I-I…" I started to say but didn't get to finish because Shu-san grabbed my arm. "Come here." And with that he pulled my arm and I fell into the bath tub with him in it. "Eek." He looked annoyed. "Don't scream. It echoes and it hurts my ears."

He looked at me straight in the eyes. "Yui..you shouldn't hang around that stupid Ayato." I look at him in disbelief. "You think I want to be anywhere near him? It's always him that's clinging onto me!" He had a smirk on his face. "Then I will protect you." I thought he was joking at first but he looked dead serious. "Yui.." I stuttered. "Yes?" He grabs me by the arms and looks into my eyes.

"Be mine. I won't let the others touch you. Your mine and mine alone. I won't treat you like that sadist Ayato. I'll protect you no matter what." I felt my face heating up. The bath was hot enough and I felt like I was in boiling water. I looked at him as if he was going crazy. "W-what are you talking about Shu-san? Are you okay?"

He leaned in closer to my face. "Don't make me spell it out for you, stupid girl. I love you, Yui."

My eyes were spinning. I couldn't understand. A vampire that should only look at me like I'm their food. But..but Shu-san..likes me..?! "Um..well I don't really like jokes like that. If you just want my blood, why not just take it?" I was upset of the thought of him joking around with me like that. It is a cruel thing to do to a girl.

He sighed. He looked frustrated. "Then..will this prove my love for you?" I was about him what he meant, but he sealed my mouth with a kiss to my lips. I was surprised. His lips were on mine. Shu put his hand on the back of my head. I couldn't break away from the kiss. "Mmph.." It was getting hotter. I needed to get out of the tub. He finally broke the kiss. "Sorry...I can't hold myself back when I'm with you." I was blushing like crazy.

"Yui...please consider me. I don't want you to be with any of my idiot brothers. So..will you be my girlfriend?" At this point I was so close to fainting. All the blood and Ayato took earlier and the heat was making me nauseous. I was trying to stand up but I fell forward. Shu had caught me and we were back to square one. "Shu-san...I'm feeling too hot..please help me out of the tub."

At first he didn't budge. Then, I felt my bear skin slowly being exposed. "W-what are you doing?!"

Shu looked up at me. "You said you hot right? I'm taking off your clothes so relax and shutup." He looked to tired to move but I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to help me out. He was unbuttoning my school uniform very swiftly. I didn't have energy to stop him. My hands were hanging by my sides.

"S-Shu-san..please stop..I'm okay.." He smirked. "Obviously not, stupid girl. Don't try to resist. Let me take care of you." He went back to unbuttoning my uniform. He pulled off my dress shirt and laid me down so that my head was on the edge of the bath tub. "Heh..you have nice big but not too big ones." I felt my head boiling. "Shu-san! Please stop!" I was embarrassed. "Sorry, I'll stop commenting then." He was unzipping my skirt. "W-wait Shu-san." He looked at me. "What is it now?" I hesitated then said, "It's embarrassing if I'm the only stripping! I don't want to take my clothes off yet you are pushing me!"

He started laughing. His laughs were manly but cute at the same time. "Fine. I'll take my clothes off too." In one motion he pulled of his shirt. He had very defined abs and six packs. I had to admit..he is pretty..sexy. I looked away. "Better?" He asked while smiling. "W-whatever," I tried saying with a cool voice. He took my skirt off and I was only in my underwear and bra. I felt too exposed.

"You're too much, Yui." He laughed. He kissed me again, but this time, it felt different. It was gentle and comforting. I felt love. His tongue entered my mouth. Soon we were kissing each other with tongues intertwined. I broke off the kiss and was softly panting. I couldn't breathe.

"Yui...Can we do it..? I don't think I can restrain myself any longer." He looked dead serious. I didn't know how to react. I don't think he was even expecting an answer. So he ended up taking off his pants. I was scared to look, but he snapped his fingers and the bathroom lights went off. The moonlight was the only thing that enabled us to look at each other's faces. "This is better right? You don't have to look at anything else but my face..so relax." I was blushing as he said that.

I felt his hands on my chest. His hands were gently touching my breasts. I let a moan out that wasn't supposed to come out. I covered my mouth. "Don't try to hide it." He pulled my hand that was covering my mouth. "Let it out. I want to hear your voice." With that he continued. His hands were slowly moving down my body along with his mouth. He was inching closer and closer to my private part. Out of embarrassment, I closed my knees. Shu looked up at me.

"Yui, please. Don't be embarrassed. You can't hide anything from me." He gently but with force spread my knees. He took off his underwear and i felt something at the entrance of my part. He slowly entered. He was grunting as I was softly moaning. At first we started off slow and as we were kissing, the pace got faster. I was panting. "S-Shu-san..wait..I feel..something coming out..please stop.." My voice trailed off and he pulled me in for a kiss. "Let's do it together. Don't worry, Yui. You won't get pregnant," he said with a cute crooked smile.

We reached the climax and he fell on top of me. We were both exhausted. "I love you..Shu-san." He looked up at me with a smile. "I love you too, Yui." We had our final kiss for the night. He carried me princess style out of the bathroom and into the room. We dried ourselves and got into his bed. "Sleep in my room tonight. I don't want Ayato to come jump on you in the middle of the night." I smiled. "You could just say you're worried," I laughed. He was blushing now. "Shutup, stupid girl." With that we both fell asleep with me in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! Back with another chapter:) Sorry it took so long:( I have been lazy these days...But I promise I will be more active now that it's summer! Please continue to read my stories:)_

 _Love you all~^^_

Chapter 2 

**Shu's POV**

For the first time in my life I woke up before someone else. I looked at Yui who was still sleeping in my arms next to me. She looked like a little child sleeping, but she was adorable. I heard footsteps outside my room. I sniffed the air. Of course he would come.

I gently pulled out my arm from Yui and quietly and swiftly stepped outside my room. "What the hell do you want, Ayato." I obviously knew what he wanted. But I wouldn't give want he wanted so easily. "You know exactly what I want. I want her. Return what is rightfully mine." Ayato was glaring at me now. He knew Yui was inside my room sleeping. He was speaking softly, but with force to every word that escaped his mouth.

"No. I won't give her to you. She isn't an object. First of all, I didn't even take her myself. I didn't have to. She chose me. Not you." I looked at Ayato's alarmed face. He was taken back. "W-what did you just say?! She belongs to me!" I could tell by just looking into his eyes..he liked Yui very much. But I liked her too...more than anyone else including Ayato. I need her. I wanted her.

"Ayato, I'm sorry. I won't let you have her. She's mine. I'm not good at sharing like you." He looked at me wide-eyed. I kept talking. "Ayato, I love her. More than you. More than anyone else. I can't let her go. This is the first time in centuries that I've found someone I truly love."

"You bastard…." His voice trailed off. I knew he wanted to say more. I knew his pain. Something being torn apart from him. But he didn't understand fully what love was. I know that he wouldn't be able to treat Yui right. He stopped talking after that. He turned his back from me and walked off into the dark mansion. I had to be careful now. He might come back for her.

I went back inside the room. Yui was still fast asleep. I felt bad waking her up so I laid down next to her and watched her sleep. I closed my eyes and felt myself starting to feel drowsy…

 **Yui's POV**

I woke up. I had overslept. I got up and saw that Shu-san was asleep. I didn't want to wake him so I quietly got up and out of the bed. I was half naked and my clothes were in a pile on the floor. I reached down for my pants and noticed a book underneath the bed. It looked like an album to store photos. I put on my pants and sat in a chair. I opened the photo book to the first page.

There was a man in the photo. It was Shu! But the photo seemed so...old? I knew Shu-san was a vampire and has probably lived for hundreds of years. But it was so weird to see Shu in a photo. Beside Shu in the photo was a beautiful lady with long blond hair. I wonder who that is? I flipped through more pages and saw the same women with Shu. In one photo they were on a bench kissing?! But in this picture the women had a white dress with Shu-san in a white button down and black dress pants.

They both looked so gorgeous. By the looks of the photo it looked like they had just gotten married. I felt a pang of jealousy. Just when I was about to flip the page I felt something cover my eyes. They were someone's hands. I felt the book disappear from my hands as well. The pulled off the hands that were covering my eyes.

"Shu-san? When did you wake up?" I stood up and looked at his tired face. I could tell by the look on his face that the photo album wasn't supposed to be seen. "Hey...there was a beautiful blond lady in every photo with you. Who is she?" He just looked at me. "It doesn't matter." He leaned in and kissed my forehead.

He was about to go and put back the book somewhere when i pulled on his shirt. "Wait..it does matter. I deserve an answer. Please tell me. You and that blond lady were kissing in one of the photos. I want to know, please?" His expression looked pained. But I needed to know. Why was he hiding it when I found out? What's so bad about it?

"Fine. I'll tell you everything. But just know beforehand...I love you now. Okay?" He looked dead serious. "Okay," I replied. We sat down on the bed and he was inhaling nervously and then exhaled.

"The women you see here was my wife from many many years ago. She was my first love. I loved her a lot. She was my everything. We met in the woods one day. She was picking out some herbs for fun and I ran into her. She had a bright smile like you and was very kind. She tried to make me open up to her and she helped me enjoy life. I soon fell in love with her." He stopped there saying no more. But I pushed him on. "Where is she now? Why aren't you with her?"

The pained look in his eyes scared me. "She died." He looked hurt and I could tell how much he had to through. "She was a human like you were. At the time we didn't know a way to turn humans into vampires. Just because you take large amount of humans blood doesn't mean you'll turn into a vampire. I couldn't even take a sip of her blood because I loved her. But as a human, she couldn't even die of old age. She had a disease that shortened her life expectancy. She died soon after a couple of weeks of our marriage."

I didn't know what to say. I felt bad. I didn't understand his pain and I couldn't relate, but I wanted him to forget the pain. "I told myself that I wouldn't fall in love with another person, but here I am with you. Your a vampire now because we found a potion. But now that Ayato has laid eyes on you I don't want to lose you. So please, stay by my side. Don't leave me.."

"You idiot. I won't ever leave you." I leaned into him and kissed him on the lips. When I pulled back he pulled me back in for another kiss. Shu pushed me down and roughly pulled off my sweater and pants. He swiftly took off his shirt. "Yui...I love you." I was tearing up now. "Love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the really late delay of this chapter:( i was on a trip and I hadn't had time to make this chapter. But here you go! I hope you all like this chapter! And thank you all for reading my story:)_

Chapter 3 

**YUI'S POV**

I remember the pained look on his face. I was kind of jealous that he fell in love with a women before me, but I could also understand his pain. I wanted to comfort him. Share my love with him.

While Shu was taking a shower I was in bed. I didn't feel like doing anything today. I was so tired and worn out. Shu had been taking sips of my blood but not a lot. I haven't been drinking blood since the day I became a vampire. I didn't want to take any blood. It was very tempting but I wanted to hold it in.

"Hey, Yui." I felt someone shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes. I had fallen asleep. "Sorry I was a bit tired so I took a nap." Shu was giggling. It's so calming to be with him. "It's okay," he replied coolly. He gave me a peck on the lips and put on his shirt. His hair was still wet so he probably just came out of the shower.

"Get up and go get dressed." I looked up at him. "Uh...why? Are we gonna go do something?" He gave me my favorite crooked smile. "Yea. We're gonna go out to the bridge." I was surprised at first because first of all Shu was the most laziest person alive. And second of all...that bridge was the place I got pushed in my Ayato-kun. But I didn't object.

We arrived to the lake. It was actually a beautiful day today. It was bright out with a cool breeze in the air. I sat on the edge of the bride with my legs hanging over the lake. Shu sat next to me. I wanted to know his motive for today. Why did he take me here?

"I just wanted to talk to you about some stuff. I thought this would be the great place to do it." It's like he had read my mind. "What stuff do you want to talk about with me?" I asked him curiously. His gaze was out beyond the lake. I couldn't read his expression.

"Yui. I still think of her from the past. It's time for me to move on since I love you now. I don't feel lonely anymore now that you're here. I'm very happy." I felt touched by his words. But he still looked troubled. He stood up and held out his hand. I reached out for his hand. He helped me up and looked at me in the eyes.

Shu looked very serious and I didn't know how to react. "Uh..so what's wrong now?" Shu got down on one of his knees. I was so shocked. What is he doing?! "Yui Komori. Will you please marry me? I promise to protect you and make you happy. You're the only one for me." His eyes were we locked on mine. His hand was holding mine.

"What is your answer?" I couldn't think of anything else but one answer. "Yes. Please take good care of me." I was happy he had confessed to me. He stood up and picked something out of his pocket. It was a ring! He put the ring on my finger. He put his ring on my hand and I put it on his finger.

He smiled at me. "I love you, Yui." I tiptoed and gave him a kiss. My knees we locked for a long time so I couldn't support myself. Before I was about to splashed into the lake, Shu caught me. "T-thanks.." My voice trailed off. "Idiot." He whispered in my ear. He carried me back home with joy. Maybe fate brought us together. But I definitely won't let fate break us apart.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I know this fanfic is finished because I ended it...T_T… But I have decided to keep going. Yay? Nay? Well I'm not sure yet if I want to keep going with the same ship Shu x Yui….I'm thinking of doing Ayato x Yui this time...what do you guys think? Pls review and lemme know! Love u all!


	5. New Update

Hey guys! I knows it's been a couple years since i last updated...im so sorry hehe….but im back now! Sorry for the long wait! I decided to stop writing fanfics about Diabolik Lovers and instead im gonna write about Yuki x Kaname from Vampire Knight, so please read that when i upload it please and thank you all!


End file.
